Computer generated virtual environments are increasingly popular methods for people, both real and automated, to interact within a networked system. Various on-line environments are known in which a three-dimensional, 2.5-dimensional or two-dimensional physical world (actual or fantasy) is simulated. Environments of this type are sometimes referred to as “virtual reality” or “virtual reality universe” (VRU) environments. In known VRU environments, an actual or fantasy universe is simulated within a computer memory. Multiple players may participate in the environment through a computer network, such as a local area network or a wide area network. Each player is typically represented by an “avatar,” which may comprise a figure of a man, woman, or other being, to represent them in the VRU environment. Players send inputs to a VRU engine to move their avatars around the VRU environment, and are able to cause interaction between their avatars and objects in the VRU. For example, a player's avatar may interact with an automated entity or person, simulated objects, or avatars operated by other players.
In order for the VRU to provide a realistic user experience, objects including avatars within the VRU may be programmed to move as though they are subject to physics consistent with the VRU environment. The inclusion of gravity, wind and collisions between objects, for example, may enhance a user experience. Simulating physics in a VRU environment uses a significant amount of processing resources, therefore, systems and methods that efficiently manage processing demands are sought.